


lovers game

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen





	1. Chapter 1

Freddie's four,he lives in a foster home.he hoped for a parent all his life.he considers three other boys brothers.Roger,John and Brian,Brian is fifteen,Roger is two,John is one.

_Brian's p.o.v_

Hi,i'm Brian,i'm fifteen and i live in an adoption home.There's not many of us.There's three others,Roger is two,John's one and Freddie is four.we're all attached.

"Brian,go get you and the other three's stuff,you're all being adopted today",our worker said,i nodded.she hugs me.

I went to get ur stuff,i pick up John and Roger"Freddie,come on",i say to him,he nods and ran to me."boys this is George,he's adopting you all",she said,Freddie hid behind me.

"Hi,i'm George",he said."b Brian",i stutter,i put down Roger and gave him to Freddie,Freddie still wouldn't look."Freddie",i said in a whisper,he looks up at me,tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.i hugged him as he sobs"darling",i said to Freddie,i wipe his tears.

We got going.

Freddie was still scared and wouldn't talk to me.

I already like our new dad.

I was holding Freddie as he sobbed in my shoulder.

"we're home",George says,i got the other two boys out the car,grabbed my back pack.

"Freddie please",i whisper to him,kissing his cheek."No",he said quietly.

"Freddie,look at me",i said,i bent down.I hate being stern with him."Freddie",i warned,"look at me",i said,he does."stop the tears,i know you're scared",i said to him."um you two coming?",George asked."give us a minute",i said,he nods,he took the other two inside.

"Freddie bear",i warned him."i know you're scared so am i,i'm nervous too",i said to him,stroking his cheek."tell me whats wrong",i said."m scared",he said."i know",i coo.i pick him up,he wraps his arms around my neck,i kept my arms around him to support him."hmm",i hum to myself.i lift his shirt and blew a raspberry on his tummy,he squealed."awe",i said,"meanie",he pouts.

We walk into the house.

Freddie hid his face away and yawned."tired?",i ask him,he nods.

George showed me my room,i have to share with Freddie,he wont be alone because of his behaviour,he's jealous of Roger and John,he can't be alone with them.i nod and put Freddie on the bed,i get out his pajamas,i was in front of the mirror so i could watch him.

"Freddie",i warn,he sat back down and pouts,i scrunch my nose at him making him giggle.i got out my hoodie and jogging bottoms and Freddie's cat pajamas.

i help him into his pajamas and kiss his forehead,i change into mine."Freddie bear",i said wiggling my fingers at him,he squealed,i pin him in my lap and start tickling his sides making him giggle and squirm."awe",i tease.i tickle his tummy fast,he squeals and laughs.

I stop and kiss the top of his head.

"dinner!",George shouts,i don't feel to comfortable calling him 'Dad' yet.

we got to the dining room.i was keeping an eye on Freddie."Freddie",i hiss.I raise my eyebrow at him."two warnings",i warn him,he nods.we sit and eat,"Freddie",i warn under my breath.

he was messing with Roger and John,he then hits John,i grab Freddie,pull him to the living room."Naughty boy",i scold"Freddie,you don't hit,you know John is only one",i scold him.

"what do you have to say?",i ask"sorry",he said.I raise my eyebrow."Sorry Brimi",he said,"good boy",i said."don't do it again",i said,he nods.

i pick him up,went back to eating,i sat him on my lap."is this normal?",George asked"yea it is",i said.

"Bwi!",Roger said"yes roggie",i said."Bwi!",he said.

i kiss his cheek"Brian mine",Freddie said,"Freddie,don't be jealous,Rogers only two",i said.he nods.

I kiss the top of Freddie's head,we finish eating,i put Freddie in bed quickly and tuck him in."i'll be back,okay?",i said,he nods and yawns,i kiss his cheek and put his blanket on him.Roger and John were put to bed,i help with the dishes."tell me about yourselves",he asked"Well,i'm fifteen,Rogers two,Johns one,Freddie's four,with Freddie and the whole scene that happened,he has behavioural issues",i said.

"he gets jealous easy,hits a lot,starts a tantrum if he wont get me to himself sometimes,i love them.",i said."Freddie's the hardest to deal with",i said.

"really?",George asked"yea,i have a few fair marks from where Freddie's hit me and scratched me",i said."mainly on my back,i'd be put in the same bedroom as Freddie to keep him controlled from hitting the younger ones",i said."go to bed",he said,i nodded and yawned.

I can't really go to school.i can only do it online and lectures with teachers.

The next morning,Monday 8:10AM

"Brimi wake up!",Freddie says,jumping on me,i pull him down and trap him in my arms.

"let me go!",he squealed"nah",i said,i keep cuddling him.i soon let him go,"go back to bed its early",i said to him,he does and nods.i turn to face him on his bed."Freddie",i warned,he got back in bed,i held out my hand,he put his hand on mine.

he fell back to sleep,i stayed awake,i had my book to read.I was doing online classes.

I was awake and tired.

i put my book down.

8:30AM

"Freddie,wake up",i said to him,he yawned and jumped into my arms,i kiss his forehead and help him get dressed.

i got dressed as well.We go down for breakfast,Roger and John in their high chairs,i keep my grip on Freddie and keep him away from them.he sat on the opposite side,"mornings boys",George said,"Morning",i yawn.

"Don't you have school?",George asked me,"No,i don't go to school,i do online cause of Freddie",i said.i made Freddie breakfast,the minute i had my back turned.Roger and John let out screams."Freddie!",i scold.i ran after him."come here now",i growled.he does,i keep grip on his arms,"what did you do?",i ask."tell me",i said softening my tone.

"do you want to be put in timeout",i ask,he shook his head"then tell me",i said.

"did you hit them?",i ask,he shook his head,"Stay here do not move",i said,he nods."Roggie",i said."what happened?",i ask while calming them."hit",he said,"Freddie hit you?",i ask.he nods."did he hit John as well?",i ask,Roger nods,i kiss his cheek.

"Freddie,here now",i scold him.He walks to me"did you lie to me?"i ask.

"hmm?",i ask again,my tone softens.he nods."naughty step it is five minutes",i said."okay?",i said,"okay",he pouts,i kiss his cheek.

i put him on the naughty step"Do not move",i warned him."if you move,its ten minutes"i said"i know Bri",he said,"good",i said.i got up,went and helped to clean up so Freddie's in my view.

I pick him up Roger and John,changed them and their diapers.

I put them in the living room on the play mat.Freddie's still in my view.

he wanted to move but didn't.I go to him,"you're being so good Freddie",i coo."promise not to hit them?",i ask"promise",he pouted."okay",i said,i pick him up,we go to the bathroom,i brushed my teeth then helped Freddie's with his"open wide",i said.he does.i stroke his cheek,"all done",i said two minutes later,i let him spit and washed out his mouth with water so did i.

I had schoolwork.

I kept an eye on Freddie while i did my online schoolwork."Freddie",i warn."leave them alone",i said,he nods,i watch as he hugs them gently"awe",i coo.

Roger giggles so does John but he babbled.

"Freddie gently",i said.I finished my work as Roger walked to me."Bwi!",he giggled."p'etty",he said,touching my hair.

i kiss his cheek.Freddie huffed and pouted"don't be jealous Freddie,Roger's only two",i say to him.

Freddie huffed more,i raise an eyebrow."naughty step",i said to him,he does,"good boy",i coo.

I made lunch for Roger and john.

"Freddie bear",i call,he ran to me.he sat at the table.

I give him his lunch,i had mine.

I change Roger and John.Freddie went and changed"good boy",i cooed.

They were getting tired,I put Roger and John down for a nap then Freddie.i shut the doors,i went to the sofa to continue my schoolwork. 

I was used to being up late nights.

I went to bed.

A few hours later 1:00PM 

God,i feel so shitty.

I look at the time.Frick.

i coughed hard.This is what late nights do.

Its normal.i got all my shots."Brimi!",Freddie whined."leave me alone",i said.

"Brimi!",he whined again."stop whining",i said."i feel sick Freddie.be good for once",i said and groaned before coughing again.i kiss his cheek.

"you're gonna have to behave,i can't watch you",i said to him,i put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms,warm socks as well,i brush my teeth.i go into the living room.


	2. Sickness

_ Brian's p.o.v _

I couldn't stop coughing,George 'dad' comes home soon.

I was on the sofa,doing schoolwork while having to keep an eye on the boys.

"Freddie",i warn,my voice hoarse by the second.

the front door opens.i didn't acknowledge George had come home.

"Brian,are you feeling okay?",he asked"perfectly fine",i said,masking the hoarseness in my voice.

"Brian,you can trust me",he said,i nodded,i saw Freddie trying to behave.he pushes Roger.

i grab Freddie and point to the naughty step,he went.i put Roger on my lap until he calmed down,he got off me and went to play with John.

George went to the kitchen,i was watching Freddie,he caught me staring.he ran to me,"freddie",i whisper."be good",i said."i am!",he said"liar",i said,i poke his side,he squeaks.

he goes and plays with his toys."open",George said,i do."hmm?",he said."fine i admit,i feel like shit",i said.

"you have a fever as well",he said."i want you to be honest with me",he said,i nodded."late nights?",he asked"a lot",i said."due to Freddie waking me up",i said.

"go to bed",he said,i nodded.I went to bed.I knew he'd make a doctors appointment for me.

I laid in bed.I fell asleep.George is nice,he's our dad. 

I was coughing and coughing.I curled up.I heard him on the phone.

I try to sleep.

I can't."i've called the doctor",he said,i nodded and yawned.

i fell asleep...

Two hours pass  3:00PM 

Its been two hours since i fell asleep.

I heard my bedroom door open,i was facing away from it."Brian,time to wake up",George said,i groaned and shifted.i sat up and yawned. 

_ Time skip doctors office _

We got to the doctors office and got called in.Roger,John and Freddie were with us,George held John,i had Rogers carseat with him in it,then Freddie holding George's free hand,i got a check up."throat's red as well",the doctor says."breathe in",he says,i do."and out",he said.

"breathing's a little wheezed and delayed.i'll prescribe antibiotics",the doctor said,he gave the Prescription to George.We left.

We got the prescription.

By the time we got home.it was dinner,i went to bed.I had my monitor set up,i could keep an eye on Freddie.

he was happy.....he was never like this.

he knows i want him to behave while i'm stuck in bed sick.

i curl up and try to sleep.

I get a few minutes sleep."b Bri",i heard Freddie sob,"what's wrong?",i ask.I had already taken my first dose.

"scared",he said,he gets onto my bed.

"don't be to close to me,i'm sick",i said,he nods and kisses my cheek,i kiss his cheek,he gets in his bed,i gave him his bear to cuddle.I try to sleep.

That night

I was up in the middle of the night in the bathroom being sick,i hate the flu.

I was weak.i forced myself up.Went back to bed.

Took my second dose and fell asleep.

The next morning Tuesday 

i was still in bed.The others were up."Brian?",George says," 'S open dad",i mumble,i wasn't aware.

I was still sick and feverish.

"feeling any better?",he asked,"No",i said.

"did you just call me dad",he smirked"don't know",i said."i heard it,i know you're not aware of it but you did",he said,i nodded and coughed.I didn't want to eat,i was shivering,i had just been sick.I go and curl up on the sofa,heating pad pressed on my stomach.I had a blanket on me as well.

I got a lemon and honey tea to drink.Freddie was sat on the naughty step again because of hitting Roger again.I've warned him to much.he knows not to act up if i get sick. 

"feeling any better Brian?",George asked."a little",i said.

"open",he said.

i do."hmm 38.3C",he says.

"get some sleep",he said,"okay",i said and yawned.

I looked to Freddie,he had fallen asleep.i fell asleep soon after.

Three hours later

I was still asleep,i had shifted a lot.

I was still sick.I felt it.

I was waking up.I wasn't aware i had called George 'dad'.

"hey,want anything to eat?",he asked."yea",i said,i got up and yawned,i changed into a hoodie and jogging bottoms.

i sat at the dining table.

Freddie opposite me.we had dinner,i ate most of it,"you don't have to eat it all",he said."I know",i said embarrassed.

he kisses my cheek."i've got work,don't know when i'll be back",he said,"Okay",i said.i got Freddie ready for bed and put the other down for a nap."Freddie bear,come here",i said to him.he runs to me,i put him in my lap.

i slowly start tickling his sides,he giggles and laughs."awe",i tease."Brimi!",he squealed."okay okay",i said,"i'll stop.",i said to him.

"cuddle?",he asked"okay",i said,i pick him up and carry him to our room.

I put him on his bed and change him.i put him in my bed.

i wrap my arms around him."Bwi!",i heard crying."I'll be back in a minute",i said to Freddie.i got to the babies room,"oh roggie",i coo,i pick him up and rock him.

"shh roggie,its okay,my little cutie pie",i cooed to him.i bounce him,Freddie had fallen asleep,John was still asleep.

I sat on the floor with Roger,"shh",i cooed."what's wrong?",i ask,"sick",he said,"you feel sick?",i ask,he nods and buries himself into me.

"awe",i coo,i felt his forehead,Warm.

"open wide",i said,he does."ah 39.2C",i said."do you want to cuddle with me tonight?",i ask"Wes(yes)",he said.

"okay",i said,i carry him to my room and put Freddie in his own bed,i lay down in my bed with Roger,my arm around him.

The next morning Wednesday 

"good morning Roggie",i said."Bwi",he said."i know",i coo.

i put him in his clothes for the day"Freddie,time to get up darling",i said.

he got dressed,i brush my teeth,help roger with his,i put him in his highchair.i wake up John.

i dress him and put the gel on his gums.i put him in his highchair,i made breakfast for us all.

I sat and didn't eat,i fed Roger and John when the front door opens.

i gave Freddie his breakfast,i had to do the shopping.

I get dressed and put on my trainers after sorting myself out.i go and get the shopping.I mean i don't have enough.i get to the store.grab everything we need.

I get to paying and realise,i barely have enough."that'll be £40.30"the worker said.I only had £30 on me.

I gave him the £30."full amount",he said,"don't have it,i'm an orphan teen",i said.i got the shopping,the worker understood.i got home and put everything away. 

"Brian,don't ignore me",George warns.i roll my eyes and put everything away.

I finished it.picked up Freddie.played with him.Fed the other two."Brian",he warned.I didn't answer.

I finished my school work."Brian,don't ignore me",he said."piss off",i mumbled,i ran off to my room and slammed the door.

My biological parents gave me up when i was three.I had been in contact with them.

"Brimi!",i heard Freddie crying"yes",i said.he ran to me,"what's wrong?",i ask.I cuddle him for a bit,he calms down.

i rock him."Brimi mad?",he asked,"No,no darling,i'm not",i said"just tired",i said."play with your toys for a bit",i said,he sat in the living room.i fed Roger a little food same with John,I pick roger and put John in his baby swing.

I rock Roger."Brian,we need to talk",George said,i nodded and put Roger down for a nap in his little crib.

I go to the dining room.

"yes?",i said."Brian,i get all this is still new but please don't ignore me",he said,"fine i wont",i said,"attitude",he warns."sorry",i said.

"how much was the shopping?",he asked"£40.30",i mumble"how much did you have?",he asked"£30",i said."i got it for £20",i said.

"you could've asked me",he said,"I know,i'm used to doing it myself",i said.

"i know",he said"just don't feel like you don't have to ask for help,i know how much they mean to you",he said,"they mean the world to me mainly Freddie,he's attached to me,i'm teaching him not to hit",i said.

"Freddie!",I scold."Naughty corner",i said"No!",he screamed."go to your room then",i said."don't come out till dinner",i warn ,he nods and does."bloody brat",i mutter.

"Bwi!",Roger cries,i pick him up and bounce him,he giggles.i kiss his cheek and tickle his tummy making him giggle a little."awe",i said.a knock at the door interrupts."I'll answer it",George said,i nod.

he answers the door.

I put Roger down in his crib for a nap same with John and Freddie,i was exhausted,i barely made it down the stairs when i fainted.

an hour later

I woke up on the sofa."you fainted",George says.

"please don't overwork yourself",he said,"i wont"i said.

"This isn't the first time i've fainted",i said.

"B brimi?",i heard Freddie sob,"come here bear",i said.

he ran to me and starts crying into my chest."Shh its okay Freddie,i'm okay darling",i cooed to him."I know you were scared",i said to him,i stroke his hair to calm him down"Freddie stop the tears,you'll make yourself sick,you know i care about you,John and Roger",i said to him."you've been so good",i said."go to my room for a bit to cool down",i said to him,he nods and does."what?",i said.

"H how?",George asked,"its something i used to do with him when he got upset",i said.

"Its hard for him,Freddie wa put in the Adoption place when he was one,i was already 14 at the time.",i said.

"its affected me a lot with Freddie,i was helpless at the time",i said.

Freddie came running to me. 

he jumped into my arms."hey squeaker",i tease,"meanie!"he pouts.

"hm?",i hum.

"No!"he squealed,i chase him and scoop him up."hmm i see an edible tummy",i said."No not my tummy!",he squeals."hmm?what was that eat you",i said."No!",he said,"okay",i said,i blew a raspberry on his tummy and sides.

he squeals and laughs."awe",i tease.

"hmm where next?",i tease."maybe here",i said,tickling his ribs.he giggles"maybe the armpits",i tease,tickling them hard,he laughed.

"stop it Brimi!",he giggles.

"No",i said,i blew another raspberry on his tummy making him squeal and squirm."Stop it stop it!",he giggles.

"should i?",i tease,he keeps giggling.

I stop and put him down.

I really need to get Freddie into school while i homeschool myself.

Roger and John were doing tummy time on their tummy time mats.

My phone goes off.

{Bio mum:Brian}

{Brimi:Yes?}

{Brian:You're forgiven for giving me up}

{Bio mum:Brian there was a reason,we were having a financial problems}

{Brimi:I know}

{Bio mum:how's the boys?}

{Brimi:doing well,Freddie really well}

{Brimi:could we have a day just me,you and dad}

{Bio mum:sure}

I sent her the address.

i went and got changed into jeans and a hoodie with trainers,i brush my teeth.

{Bio mum:beep beep i'm here}

{Brimi:Coming}

I went to the door,"where are you going?",George asked,"out",i said,"with who?",he asked."Bio parents",i said,George hugs me,kisses my cheek,"be careful",he said,"i will",i said. 

I go out to my Bio parents.

"Brian my boy",my 'Father' says."Father",i said.

"Mother",i said,"stop the attitude",they warn"you gave me up",i mumbled,My father grabs my arm and slaps me across the face"Let go of me",i snap.

"No",he said,"LET GO OF ME!",i said and snapped.tears brimmed my eyes"piss off both of you",i said before going back inside and to my room to cry.

i slam the door shut behind me,i put on my other hoodie in grey and jogging bottoms,i curled up under the duvet and cried.

"Brian?",i heard my dad say(George)"w what?",i said.yes i call George dad." 'S open",i said.

he opens the door."what happened?",he asked,rubbing my back,i look up at him,slap mark visible.

"who did it?",he asked"my bio father,he slapped me",i said.

"he hates me,always has,called me a mistake.",i said before choking back a sob."come here",he says to me,i do."look at me Brian",he said,"call me Bri",i said.George nods."call me dad",he said,i nod."Brimi!",Freddie squealed.I look at him with a warning look.

"Brimi sad?",he asked,"brimi sad",i said.he ran to me,got on my lap and smooched my cheek with a kiss,"Freddie!",i giggled.i tickle him.he squealed and tried to get away.i pepper his cheeks in kisses."mm yummy",i tease,i lift his shirt and tickle his tummy.he giggles and laughs.

"awe",i said,i stop and let him go.

The next month July 18th

It was getting closer to Johns birthday but first me then Roger.

mines literally tomorrow. 

I turn sixteen.Roger turns three after me on July Twenty sixth.

I stayed in bed today,i didn't want to be downstairs.

I wanted to be alone."Brimi?",Freddie says."leave me alone bear",i said."o okay",he said,"i'm not mad at you",i said.."yes you are",he said,"No,i'm not",i said"Liar!",he said,"Freddie",i warned.

the next day

"Good morning Bri",George said,i didn't say anything.

I was in a mood,i put on a hoodie and jeans with socks,i had my laptop.

My worker from the Adoption place wanted to call,she's called Julie.

{ _Julie is attempting to call_ }

{Brimi:hi Julie!}

{Julie:hey my little lion}

{Brimi:I miss you a lot so does Freddie}

{Julie:happy birthday,don't think i wouldn't forget}

{Brimi:I know you wouldn't forget}

{Brimi:I'm only sixteen}

{Julie:And you're going to school,i got you into a private school,i'm paying,is your adoptive dad treating you good?}

{Brimi:Yes he is,he loves us all,cared for me when i got sick}

{Julie:i'll be there soon Lion boy}

{Brimi:bye Julie}

i shut my laptop after ending the call.I ran to my room to grab a hoodie and chucked it on,i put on my black jeans,i brush my teeth,took a shower,changed again.I look outside,Julie,I know i'm sixteen and excited that's because i don't have an education.

I ran downstairs and opened the door,"julie!",i said,"come here cheeky",she said,i do,we hugged."i hope you've been behaving",she said,"i have",i said." Boo",George said."please come in",he said."Freddie",i call,he ran downstairs,"jules!",he squealed,Roger and John were playing."roggie",i said,"Juwie!",he said."awe roggie",she said,i pick him up.

"Juwie!",he said.

I put Roger down,he went and played with John.

"close your eyes,hold out your hands",Julie said,i do."open them",she said"a a a a kitten",i said."thank you!",i said,she hugs me."I'll name you Comet",i said. 

I held Comet to my chest and sat and played with him.Julie hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"you start monday",she says,i nodded.

Freddie ran to me,i sat him on my lap and let him pet Comet,"Gently",i said,he nods."soft",he giggles"and fluffy",i said as Comet rubbed himself on Freddie's cheek making him giggle more.

I carried Comet and put him in his cat bed in my room.he meows at me,"What?",i said,he jumps on me,purring.i nuzzle my cheek into his fur.

"awe you're so adorable Comet,i love you so much",i said,he licked my face,i giggled.

i put him on my bed,he curled up and slept.Julie said he was trained.

That evening

we were eating,i refused to eat

{Bio dad:disgusting gay faggot}

{Bio dad:I'm glad you were given up!}

{Bio dad:disappointment!}

{Brimi:PISS OFF!}

{Bio dad:How dare you!Faggot,disgusting,queer!}

I was getting upset.i ate a little.

{Bio dad:Fucking disgusting disgrace.Mistake!}

I got up and went to my room in tears again,i threw my phone across the room and screamed into my pillow.Comet cuddled up to me"hey Comet",i said,he mew'd at me."yea i'm sad",i said,he nuzzled his face to mine,i cuddle him and fell asleep,Comet in my arms,curled up on my chest.

"I feel so unsure.As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor.As the music dies, something in your eyes.Calls to mind the silver screen.And all its sad good-byes.I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool.Should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again.The way I danced with you.Time can never mend,The careless whispers of a good friend.To the heart and mind.Ignorance is kind.There's no comfort in the truth.Pain is all you'll find.I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool.I should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again.The way I danced with you.Never without your love.Tonight the music seems so loud.I wish that we could lose this crowd.Maybe it's better this way.We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say.We could have been so good together.We could have lived this dance forever.But now who's gonna dance with me?.Please stay.And I'm never gonna dance again.Guilty feet have got no rhythm.Though it's easy to pretend.I know you're not a fool. Should've known better than to cheat a friend.And waste the chance that I'd been given.So I'm never gonna dance again,The way I danced with you.Now that you're gone,(Now that you're gone) What I did so wrong, so wrong.That you had to leave me alone",I heard George singing from downstairs.

Comet was snuggled into me.

"Brian",i heard George say from outside my door,i was laying on my front,playing with Comet,i ignored him.

My phone kept blowing up,i go and get it.

{Bio dad:Disgrace}

{Bio dad:Disappointment!}

{Brimi:Piss Off}

{Bio Mother:do not speak to your father like that}

{Brimi:You're both no longer my parents!}

I threw my phone and starts crying,i felt Comet snuggle into me,it made me feel a little better.

he put himself in my arms.We cuddled together,i mean me and Comet.

"B Brimi!",Freddie sobs,he ran to me."Brimi!",he screams,"Freddie!",i scold."i hate you",he pouts."what?",i said,"hate you",he said."why's that?",i ask."you wont pay attention to me",he said."i'm sorry",i said"still hate you",he pouted.

"Freddie,do not talk to me like that",i warned him.he pouts and huffs,"naughty step!",i said to him,"Now",i scold.

he does.Comet kept snuggled into me."I wish that the goblins would take Freddie away!",i said.

I heard Freddie crying for me,Comet fell asleep on my bed.

I went and picked up Freddie."bear",i said,"Brimi!",he said"shh bear,its okay,i'm here now",i cooed"shh its okay",i cooed."if you don't behave,i'll get the goblins to take you away",i said,"No!",he said,"No goblins!",he said,"yes",i said.

"i wish....I wish",i began"No,i musn't say it",i said.

"i wish.....I wish that the goblins would take you away",i said.I put Freddie in the babies room and waited.it went silent.

"Freddie?",i said.

"bear answer me",i said,"boo!",he said,"don't do that",i said.

I pick him up."you know,i wish....I wish",i said,"No!No say it!",he said,"i will",i said.

"i must not say it",i said."i will",i said."i wish........I wish....I wish that the goblins would take you away!",i said.I close my eyes,count to ten.

i open my eyes,Freddie is gone....."i'm here!"i heard him squeal.i run to him.

i scoop him up,Freddie makes me happy....

i don't know why,its just he does."i love you",i said.

12 years later

I'm now 28,Freddie's sixteen,John is 13,Roger is 14.

I got a job working at a school.

Mainly Roger and Johns school.

I got Freddie into school.

i got to work,i teach Science.

I sat at my desk as the students came in,i grin at roger and John."oh god",I heard him mutter.

"class settle down",i said.

George has a boyfriend who we all consider our second father.

"class settle down!",i said raising my voice.

"roger,John stay after",i growl,they nod.

I continue teaching and sat at the desk after setting work.I have a girlfriend.

Yes i'm gay as well but wont tell Chrissie.

"Yes roger?",i said."need help?",i ask,he nods shyly.

he walks to me"what do you really want?",i ask.I took him outside.

"Roger",i warn."what's up?",i ask him."you're never home!",he said,"Roggie,i have a girlfriend,i love and have a child with",i said.

"i know,i'm rarely home Rog",i said."i promise i'll visit",I said,"Promise Promise?",he asked."promise Promise",i said.

i bring him into a hug."don't cry roggie",i said,"i miss you Bri",he said,"i miss you too",i said.

"go get John and we'll go home",i said,he nods.I took them home.I dropped them off.


End file.
